


Black Hand

by Discombobulated_Hatstand



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Betrayal, Crime, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gang Violence, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Murder, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Suicide, Violence, a bit of yoonmin, a smidge of namjin, i still have no clue, mafia, organised crime, pls read the tags if you have the time i don't want people to be mislead, probably some gore down the line, taekook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discombobulated_Hatstand/pseuds/Discombobulated_Hatstand
Summary: (second draft/good version?)Multiple years after the tragic death of his girlfriend, Jungkook reconnects with a few friends and after unintentionally interfering, he gets into a lot of shit he didn't sign up for and realises that sometimes, it's better to let go.
Relationships: I'm sorry Hoseok but my mains come first, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 1





	Black Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Hand- (draft version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716557) by [Discombobulated_Hatstand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discombobulated_Hatstand/pseuds/Discombobulated_Hatstand). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello, welcome to the rewrite, or just the good version if you never saw the old one (which does not need to be read). Yes, to those of you who have read the original, I did promise to keep most parts and I will be but like, the start was always trash so I'm not even going to reference it at all and I'm throwing that straight out the window for now.  
> I did, however, throw in practically all of the first part cause I got lazy and like idk I think it was ok.

He had always found that one of the stranger things about déjà vu was that was either oddly specific or ruthlessly indiscriminate in its targeting. The strong waves of confusion and familiarity that came with it were never welcome in the slightest, often unsettling to the point where he felt sick to the stomach. To him, it was an uncanny sensation that prompted things that were forgotten, often for the best, and dredged up some of the worst memories and feelings he could begin to describe.

On many occasions, the simple act of walking through a normal street, passing a certain building or even walking into a room not quite right could bring on the overwhelming feeling, and in turn, trigger other disconcerting reactions.

Delusions of a light brush of fingertips by his left ear and a faint breath by his right had become almost normal in such situations, yet he never grew accustomed to them. A trick of the light or a distant noise was equally as disconcerting and were much more common than his bouts of déjà vu, but who's to say that they weren't the main triggers of those dreamlike, unnatural trances?

There were often times when he confused the usually sickening feeling of déjà vu with instinct and intuition, causing him to mistrust his own brain and henceforth, his own decisions. Doubting himself led to indecisiveness, which in turn led to passiveness, which led to Jungkook gradually becoming a shell of the strong person he used to be.

He hated déjà vu.

He hated the way it made his skin crawl; he hated the way it made him think and he hated the way how in time, it began to dictate how he would act to avoid it. 

He blamed it on déjà vu, yet half of it was terrible correlation and similarity.

||***||

Jungkook had woken just before his alarm with a splitting headache. If ever he had to think of a more _familiar_ feeling, he'd surely be at a loss for words.

_"Fuck."_

He shifted dazedly to his side, considering for a moment if he should even bother getting up and just call in sick instead, before dismissing the thought entirely. He reached for his phone before it went off, languidly tapping at the screen to check the time.

_5:59 AM_

He lifted his eyes over to the bedside table and to the framed that sat there, blanketed in a thick layer of dust. Jungkook frowned as he sat up and stretched, wiping the dust off of the picture frame, staring into it for a few moments before placing the worn frame back in between the stumpy candles that had almost all burnt down to nothing.

Making haste to take his mind off of it, Jungkook grabbed a towel and his usual formal clothes that he had left out for work, making his way to the bathroom. He showered quickly before throwing on his clothes without any attempt to not crease them, roughly drying his wet hair with a towel as he walked to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, he cursed himself for once again being understocked, scavenging what he could to make a smoothie in place of breakfast- not that he ate it much anyway-, knocking back a couple of painkillers with it for his headache that the hot shower had only worsened, before grabbing his keys and laptop bag, almost slamming the door behind him on his way to the elevator.

He checked his watch: 

_6:37 AM_

Jungkook walked briskly through the chilly air of the building's underground car-park, footsteps echoing as he made his way over to his car. He unlocked the door and slid into the left side of his Hyundai Avante, checking his reflection in the rear-view mirror, cursing himself for forgetting to brush his hair. He ran his hand through his dark hair in an attempt to neaten it as best he could as the engine ignited with a low rumble. 

A few years ago, Jungkook had been extended a job offer at Choi Finance Partners in the Yeoui-do District, only a couple of districts away from his apartment complex in Yangcheong-gu. He was given the opportunity by an acquaintance of his and Jimin's, who was an extremely wealthy man, and owner of the company, including all of its smaller branches in other districts.

Mr Choi was a very serious man, who had somehow made a fortune out of his chain of loan agencies based in Seoul, no doubt by taking advantage of the many customers, out-buying competition and being a relentless loan shark overall. Jungkook had never seen him without a thick pair of tinted glasses and a frown on. He spoke so little that if a recording of his voice was played back to Jungkook, he probably wouldn't be able to place it at all. It was all subtle nods and waves with Mr Choi, but Jungkook could tell that he meant well and had a good heart.

If you were involved with Mr Choi, even in the slightest, presentation meant everything. It was a sort of company policy that organisation, attitude and overall outlook appearance to the community was a major priority. Even though everyone spent the day cooped up in the office building, any clothing that could be considered remotely casual was prohibited and supervisors were usually quite strict on this. Jungkook was convinced that looking good was almost more important than actually doing your job well.

Only several months before Jungkook had come to work at the company, Mr Choi had also given Jimin a job, and they worked together in the same department. The salary was more than decent, considering that they weren't very high on the corporate ladder. Jungkook only saw Mr Choi once or twice a year, if at all, but he did occasionally send someone in to check on the two of them.

Jungkook and Jimin both worked as Loan officers. Their job was to evaluate and authorise approval of loans for credit, real estate or business. The basic stuff. In short, it was a boring desk job, yet a stable one at that, and a lucky opportunity; a lucky coincidence.

Jungkook followed the navigation system through Yeongdeungpo-gu, sighing quietly as he stared ahead at the road. While he left for work much earlier than he needed to, the traffic was still slow, making his daily commute that much more irritable. Looking ahead, the next district, and his destination, Yeoui-do, was not too far ahead at all

After around 20 minutes of slow traffic, he pulled his car into its usual spot- right next to Jimin's- and made his way into the building, checking his watch as he stepped through the automatic doors.

_7:08 AM_

Jungkook gave a small smile to the secretary as he passed, scanning his key card for the elevator. He chewed at the inside of his cheek as he waited for the carriage to descend impatiently tapping his foot, before stepping inside and punching in the button for his floor upon its arrival. He shifted his weight between his feet as he waited to reach his floor, luckily going all the way up without the carriage having to stop.

The building also served as a base for many of Mr Choi's other businesses that he had on the side, while also providing some accommodation. The office Jungkook worked in was all the way up on the 13th floor.

Jungkook held his key card up to the sensor on the department door and heard it unlock with a dull, low _click_. He did his best to walk quickly and quietly through the office as to not disturb the few employees that were here early to finish any uncompleted work, sending small nods towards them as he went, passing rows of flimsy office cubicles as he made his way towards his own at the rear of the room, right next to the window. Sinking into his ridiculously underbudget, unstable desk chair, Jungkook flicked through copies of loan applications as he fired up his computer, greeted with emails filled with even more requests and details. He shut his eyes and rubbed at his temples, trying to keep the now only mildly irritating headache at bay.  
  
He could tell this would be a long day.

***

Hours later, after multiple spontaneous visits from Ms. Kim Eunjeong- the department's kind and attentive supervisor-, and a few unsolicited additions to his already plentiful workload, a hand rapped on the wall of his cubicle, causing Jungkook to flinch just barely,not even bothering to look up at the disturbance, with it no doubt being Jimin with either lunch or coffee to lift him from his monday slump. "Just a minute," Jungkook said flatly, continuing to type a response to an email.

"Hey. It's break time, come on." Jimin sat on the edge of Jungkook's desk, sliding the cup over to him.

  
Jungkook ignored him in favour of continuing to type in a mildly agitated manner, trying to politely explain and give details to a frustratingly dense woman who had been spamming his inbox that she had to send her email to another one of the company’s departments or at least allow JUngkook to further forward it to someone person in the department, as he only reviewed her application for her damn loan.

Jimin reached over and turned the computer off, making Jungkook turn to him with an 'are you serious?' look that barely contained his exasperation.

  
"Jungkook. Look at the time. You need a break. Come on." He said firmly, sliding the cup closer to him.

  
Jungkook checked his watch. He'd been working for over five hours.  
  


"But I need to finish some things first." Jungkook reasoned, reaching over to restart his PC.

"Please. You're one of the fastest workers here, if not _the_ fastest. You're ahead of your work quota and you know it. Besides, it's a mandatory break, someone has to make sure you don't pass out back here, and I"m sure Ms. Kim is tired of making sure you don't short-circuit back here." Jimin's voice was playful yet unmoving and laced with genuine concern, eyes analysing Jungkook carefully. “How much sleep did you get this time? You had breakfast, right?"

  
Jungkook frowned sheepishly and chose to ignore the first question. “I didn’t have time. I had a smoothie, it’s fine.” He took the coffee cup into his hands, sliding his chair back with his foot. He didn't drink the coffee. All he did was stare blankly into the black liquid, warming his hands with the mug.

Jimin sighed.

  
"I know what that face means." Jimin crossed his arms over his chest.  
"You've been thinking about her again, haven't you?"

  
Jungkook faltered for half of a moment then turned his head away and avoided Jimin's gaze, opting to sort out a few loose files strewn about on his desk.   
  
Jimin could always read him.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"It's close to the anniversary again, isn't it?" He phrased it as a casual question, but it's not like he wasn't counting the days, too.

  
Jungkook could feel Jimin's eyes drilling into the side of his head while he simply nodded, staring back into the coffee once more.

Jimin let out a long exhale, turning his head to stare out of the office window. He bit his lip in consideration. He paused for a long time before he spoke again.

  
"How about I come over to your place later with some food? We can hang out if you want." When Jungkook remained silent, he continued.  
"Pizza? Come on, I know your favourites."

"I think that would be nice. Thanks." Jungkook almost smiled as he finally began to drink his coffee.

"No problem. I'll see you after work." Jimin smiled back, before leaving Jungkook alone once again.

  
Jungkook looked into the bottom of the now empty cup, setting it aside to turn his computer back on again and continue his work where he left off.  
He sunk into his desk chair, groaning quietly to himself.

Of course.

It didn't save the damn email draft.

  
***

By the time it took Jungkook to be somewhat satisfied with the amount of work he'd done, he was one of the last workers left in the office. Jimin had already left, and Jungkook wouldn't be surprised if he was at his apartment before he was. Leaning back in his chair as he exhaled loudly, Jungkook shut his eyes, almost feeling drowsy. Pushing away from his desk, Jungkook collected his work materials and the now long-empty cup of coffee, wasting no time to leave the building and to drive home before he was chastised by other staff members to go home.

Only a few moments after Jungkook had shut his apartment door and put his things down, he got a text.

Jimin.

_  
Jiminie- Come downstairs and let me in._

  
Of course, Jimin didn't have the key card for the building, so his frequent, sometimes unannounced visits, could be quite inconvenient. Rolling his eyes, Jungkook opened the door he'd only just shut to go collect his friend and his food.

After a bit of scuffling, they both walked into the apartment with more than enough food for both of them.

Jimin set the pizza boxes out on the kitchen bench. He pulled up a stool and grabbed a slice, staring across at Jungkook as he talked in between mouthfuls.

  
"So... do you want to talk about it, or just have me here with you?" He kept his gaze on Jungkook, who was intently staring at his pizza slice, seeming like he wasn’t going to touch it any time soon.

"I'm not really sure..." His voice was toneless. "I mean, you knew her as well as I did, but I don't think there's anything left to say."

  
Jimin stopped eating. His eyes were locked on the floor.

  
"Correction:" he lazily put his half-finished pizza slice down on the box. "I knew her better than you did." He raised his eyes to look right into Jungkook's.  
"And you're right. There really isn't anything left to say on the subject. But I will say this. I'm not going to let you mope around for the rest of your life because of Aera."

  
Something about Jimin saying her name made it seem so much more real to him.

  
"Jungkook, please. We just want you to be your old self again and have fun." His eyes looked tired and pained.

 _  
"We?"_ Jungkook looked up with his eyebrows furrowed.

  
"You know they've been asking about you. Tae, Jin, Hoseok. I mean, we've been trying to get you to hang out with us again for ages. But, I guess since you became such a shut-in, you don't have time for us anymore."

  
The insult hurt, but honestly, Jungkook couldn't remember the last time he had been with the rest of his friends. He had just been so focused on work, so he rejected all of their invitations.

Days had turned into weeks, weeks into months, and before he knew it, it had been well over a year since they’d all been together.  
It seemed now to him, and apparently everyone else, that Jungkook’s life had been taken over by work at this point. Taken over by distractions.

Jimin stood, shrugging on his jacket and picking up his keys.

  
"Look," Jimin muttered, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, "I have to go meet someone in half an hour, but I thought you'd like to know that Taehyung said he was going to text to say that you're welcome to hang out with us this Friday night. Only if you wanted, of course." He opened the door with a barely detectable bitter tone, standing there awkwardly for a bit, as if he mulling over his words. "Just... consider it, ok? And let me know if you're interested. It’s up to you if you turn up."

  
Jungkook didn't pay attention and barely heard the door slam shut, leaving the apartment quiet and cold. 

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he let it be for a moment, almost zoning out with how vacantly he was staring at the wall, before taking it out and glancing over it briefly before his eyes froze on the screen

Looking down at his phone now, Jungkook had gotten the biggest wave of déjà vu that he had gotten in over a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's short but eh it's what I'm doing right now. Yes it's not very different from the first draft so far but like- yeah it'll be better. I had intended to rewrite the parts I kept in, but really it was all just exposition it doesn't need to be too fancy. The parts I keep from the other chapters will all most likely be rewritten, however.


End file.
